


心欲止水

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 你们如同回到那片炽热的岩浆之上，岩浆，热风，灰烬，剑身的嗡鸣。光剑相抵，昭告天下，不死不休。然而你或者他，又真心实意地祈祷过它不要发生。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Kudos: 22





	心欲止水

再度踏上穆斯塔法的土地是与绝地一战后的第五天，此前你经历了一段漫长而疲惫的飞行，完成外环的肃清工作，甚至没有立刻回到科洛桑作为皇帝的得力肱股参加帝国庆典。你站在穆斯塔法黑云密布的天空下，风卷着岩灰侵袭裸露的皮肤，你索性摘下兜帽，动念将原力铺展开来，探查那之中是否有熟悉的原力感应。

你已经预先为自己准备好辩解的理由：那只是为了确认离开之前的命令有被不折不扣地执行。那一战中绝地一瞬间的犹疑和仁慈让你的光剑在他腹部留下贯穿伤，当你把因为失血过多而昏迷的绝地交给驻守的克隆兵，你说的是“不准让他死”。

在感应到原力中绝地微弱但确然的存在后，你微妙地感到紧缩打结的胃部舒展了，但你并不想探究这代表了什么，将手握上腰间崭新的剑柄，向关押肯诺比的“牢房”走去。你想到你们斩断的师徒纽带，它曾可以把你们紧密地连结起来，但形同虚设了若干年。那时你们已经不像最初那样亲密，亲密到可以分享一切，又或者是已经长大的你变得不那么依赖他了。你和他各自竖起屏障，将情绪和秘密上了锁。

与此同时，你无法揣测西迪厄斯默许留下肯诺比的性命是对你无上功勋的嘉奖，或是另有图谋。西斯的心思是如此难测，你过去将之视为挚友的议长不复存在，你发觉那些在耳边在脑海鼓励的呓语实际上都是一种明确的指令。相比之下，绝大多数时候你都能从绝地的眼中窥见他心中所想，或是骄傲或是戏谑或是悲悯，或是穆斯塔法岩浆海之上的爱恨焦灼。

但总有例外。

你打开囚禁绝地的牢门：这是一间不算宽敞的房间，铜墙铁壁，因为陈设零丁而显得空间富余，人工照明设备在罢工的边缘。绝地盘腿坐在床上，似乎在冥想，听到门打开的声音后他的眼神聚焦了一瞬，而后便不再落在你的身上。

_欧比旺，别像个苦修士。_ 你走向他，居高临下地审视他紧闭的双眼，他原本修剪整齐的胡子长长了，你难以辨认那片阴影下绝地的双唇是否因为无法承载过多的情绪而颤抖。 _欧比旺，睁开眼睛看看我。_

想象中的顽强抵抗并没有发生，你以为肯诺比会纹丝不动地僵持，会压抑着愤怒让你滚出去。但绝地顺从地睁开了眼睛，平视前方，他并没有在看什么，你从他的眼中读不出任何内容，这与以往不同。你意识到，他贯彻绝地的胸怀和教义，像深潭一样包纳你投掷的所有尖刺碎石，不予理睬，他正在用这种死气沉沉的平静激怒你。

于是你施舍两根手指——那只戴着手套的金属义肢——钳住他的下巴强迫他与你对视。在与绝地视线相接的时刻，那对金色的眼瞳似乎烫伤了他，你在肯诺比毫无情绪的绿眼睛里捕捉到倏然而逝的痛苦之色，又被他极力掩盖过去。

原来他也是个有感情的人类。你无不讽刺地想。你回忆起一次又一次，他是如何教导你克制自己的感情，冷静，耐心，无论身处险境的是关系亲密的学徒、他的好友你的爱人，甚或是他自己。你还能记起目睹他棺椁下葬时的绝望和无边愤怒，死而复生的绝地面对你的质问却轻描淡写，他分明知道你有多在乎那么寥寥几个让你关心的人。他利用了这种关心。

_我和 **我的师父** 会继续追杀那些幸存的绝地，而你会活着看到他们的覆灭。_你很清楚如何才能攻破肯诺比的防线，用冷酷的语调阐述实情， _他们是你 **最在乎** 的人不是吗？_

绝地抬起眼睛以一种复杂的神情望着你，你从未在他的脸上看到过这种表情，但你不依靠原力也能体察出，肯诺比注视你的眼神与从前注视安纳金时别无二致。你被惹恼了，绝地却在你之前率先开口： _你应该杀了我。_

他的声音干涩，像有一片砂纸在喉咙里摩挲，穆斯塔法炎热干燥，看守的卫兵除了一日三餐不会再提供多余的饮用水。你急于知道肯诺比被胡子覆着的嘴唇是否干燥开裂，并且因为受伤未愈而褪色泛白。你紧了紧手指间的桎梏，俯下身与绝地贴得更近。 _我不会杀你，你也休想自我了断。_

_为了报复我？失去的滋味我想我已经尝得够多了……_ 绝地呼出一口气，将几乎脱口而出的“安纳金”又咽了回去，像是吞下一团用残余痛觉绕成的巨大棉絮，让他发不出一点声音。

_是吗？_ 而你表示怀疑，在你的认知中，痛苦总是深刻而绵长，如同鬼魂一样驱之不散，不像绝地表现的那样，任何痛苦都是一把火，烧过以后什么也不留下。 _你真的明白吗， **师父** ？_

人非草木。

你感到绝地绷紧了肌肉，他浑身颤抖，急促地呼吸，目光落在你身上有如千斤重担。 _别再这么称呼我，达斯，我们不再是师徒了。_

你一时不知道是现在这个称呼还是“安纳金”更能让你感到愤怒，而你拒绝承认你愤怒的根源在于欧比旺已经轻易地接受现实，撇清了你们的关系。

自始至终，你痛恨自己好像总在期待什么。九岁你在期待他为你讲述那些绝地的冒险，十五岁你在期待出色完成对练后他自豪地说“THAT'S my padawan”，二十岁你偶尔从梦中醒来，庆幸你们已经各自竖起精神屏障，师徒纽带不会出卖你对他超越师徒关系的想法。

上位者的权威和完美形象蒙蔽了我。你试图说服自己。想要找到理由不难，但要由衷地信服自己却并不容易。

_但你现在属于我，欧比旺，你是我的。_

他正要说什么，你什么都不想听。你扣住绝地的后颈，撞上他的嘴唇如同刻下标记，过长的胡子蹭着你的脸颊。此刻你感到相贴的皮肤传来不正常的烫热温度，绝地呼出的鼻息同样灼热地扑在脸上。你意识到他在发烧，也许是伤口没有得到妥善处理，你明白条件恶劣的偏远外环星不是养伤的好地方，但你下意识地将罪责推到了那些玩忽职守的卫兵身上，你想要在这之后给他们一些深刻的教训。

_不是他们的错。_ 欧比旺忽然虚浮出声，从缺氧中找回自主呼吸的能力，眼角潮湿泛红。 _你的想法太大声了，达斯。_

_别这么叫我。_ 你烦躁地打断他的话。

——别这么叫我。  
他想挽回你的时候你也是这样说的，那时候他还叫你“安纳金”。

你抱起他将战场挪到桌子上并没有花费多少力气，很久以前还在学徒的时候，他就需要微微仰头看你了。因为发烧而酸软的四肢无力反抗，绝地像一根僵硬的木头一样无声地表达抗拒。你用原力禁锢着他，开始撕扯他的衣服，自信他总会向你屈服。但欧比旺望着你的样子就像在重复他过往的说教：过分自信会迷惑你的眼睛。

那时你知道欧比旺来到穆斯塔法是为了取你的命，你仍然期待他可以加入你的阵营，时至今日，你依旧抱有希望，因为你们来日方长。

_没有我的允许你就不能离开我！_

你紧紧扣着绝地的肩膀，在他裸露的皮肤上胡乱地啃咬。他的体温过高，汗津津的，你的嘴唇好像留恋这种温度，你将脸埋在他的颈侧，感到如同塔图因的热风将人包围。绝地在你身下发着抖，不知道是因为身体的刺激还是发烧而情不自禁的骨骼肌战栗。你的动作显然挑起了他的几分情欲，绝地小幅度地扭动着上身，分不清是迎合还是躲避，紧抿的双唇间泄出几声轻哼。

你看到他腰间缠着的绷带，伤口靠左，有些血迹缓慢地渗出来。你恼怒于绝地脆弱的身体，放弃在床上干他的举动仿佛也显得没什么意义了。欧比旺一直隐忍不言，此刻抬起眼睛，绿眼睛里蒸腾着雾气，你们头顶的灯垂垂将死地闪烁着，让他的眼睛如同明灭的星子。

他终于开口：我失败了，师父。我不是一个好老师。

你心下一动，可四下无人。你回过头发狠地盯着他，心中的欲望和酸涩同样滋长，你无法忍受欧比旺的眼中分明映着你的影子，却完全没有看向你。

你报复般地握住绝地半勃的性器——用那只戴着手套的机械手，皮质擦过敏感的器官让他狠狠打了一个激灵，混沌的视线仿佛被一下拉回了现实。绝地急喘着，布满红痕的胸膛上下起伏，眼中的水汽积聚到饱和就快要满溢出来。

那只人类的手懒懒地扩张他灼热的后穴，你觉得几乎要被这过高的温度融化了。当你试图加入更多的手指，绝地紧绷着身体，灼烫的后穴更加紧致地绞住你的手指，想要抵抗外物的侵入，你不得不再次俯身上前亲吻让他放松下来。

对待欧比旺恐怕用尽了你的耐心。等手指感到周围紧咬的肌肉放松下来，你的另一只手又快速在他的性器上套弄几下，掖去顶端渗出的前液草草抹在自己的阴茎上，抵在扩张开的穴口处。

进入的一瞬间有如彗星撞击，曳尾火热，你们的眼前都有几秒钟的空白，欧比旺极力向后仰着脖子，尖叫似乎也被堵在喉间，你看到有冰凉的汗水从他下颚滑落。

_我是你的失败品吗， **师父** ？_

你架着他的双腿往更深处挺动，绝地被撞得风雨飘摇，耳边的声音似乎搅成一团胶着的果冻，遥远而模糊。他无法回应你的诘问，只能如尾鱼搁浅般挺动身体大口呼吸，你深浅不一的撞击逼出他的呻吟。绝地闭着眼睛，眼角湿润一片。

你们如同回到那片炽热的岩浆之上，岩浆，热风，灰烬，剑身的嗡鸣。光剑相抵，昭告天下，不死不休。然而你或者他，又真心实意地祈祷过它不要发生。

_师父，师父，师父。_

你曾在心里默念三千遍。阴茎碾过敏感点的刺激让绝地双腿紧紧地缠住了你的腰，你向那处奋力地撞击着，直到最后的空白。白光在眼前炸开，如同攀升至最高点又忽然失重的瞬间，被一团火包裹，漂浮，漂浮又散尽。

而后一切停顿。

你再次拥抱他。你们不会永远留在这里，你会带他去科洛桑，去未来你将去的地方，他再不能离开你，也没有任何人能把他带走。

fin.


End file.
